How Can I move On?
by lylakatzcriss
Summary: Kurt has been Raped by Dave Karofsky and now he has to come to terms with a baby on the way and healing with the night mares. Will Blaine Be his hero? Will they survie this battle? *MPREG DON'T LIKE DON'T READ*
1. Chapter 1

How Can I Move on (Klaine)

By Lyla Katz

Chapter 1: Time

All I remember is waking up in the hospital and Blaine being there. He looked like he's been crying.

I say "Blaine" He looks up at me and smiles.

He says "Oh okay"

"Blaine what happened to me?" I said.

Blaine says " Um Korskey he um he raped you kurt. I didn't get there in time to stop him. I'm sorry. The good thing is the doctor said the baby is okay." I shot up and said

"Baby. Blaine. What?!"

Blaine says " It's okay sweetheart. I know this is hard but, Yeah your pregnant."

I say " I can't believe this bastard."  
Blaine says " Kurt you have to decide what if you want to keep the baby or not."

I say " I'm keeping it Blaine. I would never give up my child." Blaine nods his head. He goes to take my hand but I pulled back.

I say " Sorry. I just " I see Blaine start to cry.

I say " Blaine don't cry. I just need some time to heal." All Blaine does was nods but sayd " I love you Kurt. I would never hurt you. Ever, I also love this baby even thow it's not mine. "  
I say " oh Blaine I love you to. We are going to be okay. I promise."

Blaine says " You habe no idea how bad I want to kiss you right now."

I say " Blaine." He just looks down and says

"I know you need time that I'm willing to wait to have my boyfriend back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Kurt and Blaine just found out the baby is a boy, Kurt was so happy that he was having a son with Blaine. Even though it wasn't Blaine's baby he was going to raise him as his own.

Kurt says " Blaine come here."

Blaine says " Kurt honey what is it?"

Kurt says " I think I just felt the baby kick."

Kurt takes Blaine's hand and puts it on his belly. Blaine waits a couple of moment to see if he feels anything and gasped when he did. He started to get tears in his eyes.

Blaine says " Hi baby I'm your Papa. I love you so much. I can't wait to meet you."

He kisses Kurt's belly.

Kurt says " Oh Blaine I love you so much. Do you think Dave will find out about him?"

Blaine says " I hope not. It would make things hard, but if he does then we will worry about that when the time comes.

Kurt says " Okay baby. I love you."

Kurt leans over to kiss Blaine on the lips. This was the moment Blaine knew he had his boyfriend back and nobody was going to take him away. But Boy was he wrong .

Author Note:

Hey guys Lyla here. I hope you guys are liking my new story. I know the chapters are a bit short and I'm sorry I just want to see if you guys like it. So yes the baby is a boy and I am going to have Dave come in soon just not yet. Well let me know what you think I don't bite


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It has been 2 months since they found out the baby was a boy and they still haven't picked out a name.

Kurt says "Blaine can we talk about names for our son?"

Blaine says "How about Everett Christopher?"

Kurt says "I like it, but I don't know. I really like the name Rain."

Blaine says "What about Rain Everett Anderson -Hummel?"

Kurt says "I love it. Can you believe in 5 months we are going to be daddies?"

Blaine says "No I can't. Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

Kurt says "I think I am. I won't be there for very long. I have to be on bed rest after my next sonogram."

Blaine says " I know. But, it will be nice to be in glee for the time that you have."

Kurt says " yeah I miss them all a lot."

Blaine smiles and leans in to kiss Kurt deeply.

The next day Kurt and Blaine both got ready for school. It was hard for Kurt because he couldn't fit into anything anymore. He kept getting frustrated.

Kurt says " Ugh I can't take this anymore. I'm so fat."

Blaine comes into the room and sees Kurt looking at himself in the mirror. He walks over and put his arms around Kurt's waste and kisses his neck.

Blaine says "Honey you're not fat, you are pregnant. You are carrying our son."

Kurt says " I know. I just want to hold him. I want to bring him into this world. I hate feeling like I can't do things on my own anymore."

Blaine says " You can. You just can't have much stress, it's not good for you or Rain."

Kurt says " I love you. Did you know that?"

Blaine says " yes, I did know that and I love you too but, if we don't leave now we are going to be late."

Kurt sighed and they got into Blaine's car. Blaine helped Kurt with his seat belt and they drove off to school.

Kurt was just happy that Dave was suspended from school for a month after the accident. Kurt held Blaine's hand as the walked the hall. They stopped by Blaine's locker which had a picture of Kurt's sonogram pictures throughout the time they had. He really loved his son no matter what anyone else told him.

Kurt says " You are going to be a great Daddy." He puts his hand protectively on his stomach.

Blaine says " I hope so. I really do. I have to go to Chemistry and you need to go to French so let me walk you and then I will be waiting for you."

Kurt says " Okay love."

They walk to Kurt's French class and before Kurt is about to lean in they are met with a ice cold splash of slushy by Azimio and the crew. Blaine is so pissed off but, before he could do anything Finn and Puck come over and push them off.

Finn says " Nobody touches my little brothers. You hear me?" He yells at Azimio.

Azimio says " Oh so no the two little fairies are your brothers. I'm so scared."

Puck says " Knock it off. If I see you or anyone bothering Kurt or Blaine you both will be sorry."

Azimio says " Okay whatever, But when Dave comes back he is going to fight for that kid. He knows Kurt and he won't stop until he gets his right to see him."

Kurt by that point is crying in Blaine's arms. He still has slushy all over him but he doesn't care. He needs to keep his boy safe. Being here isn't going to do that.

Puck says " Come on let's go get you two cleaned up. I don't think it's safe for you two to be here right now."

Blaine says " thank you both so much. I been so scared that this was going to happen. I can't protect myself let alone my son and Boyfriend."

Finn says " Dude you can't control what they do to you but, I know that you are going to be and amazing father and we are gonna make sure nothing happens to Kurt. The whole glee club is am I right Puck?"

Puck says " yeah of course. You two are awesome dudes and if I'm going to be Uncle Puck it should start now."

At that point both boys knew they are bring this little boy into a world where he will be loved.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay so this chapter is a little longer and I hope you guys still stick around. Did you hear about Darren's tour? Yes I'm going to the NYC one with my best friends. I got a comment about this story and if you don't like Mpreg then don't read it please thank you. Hope for Chapter 4 sometime tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

So Kurt doesn't go to school anymore because he is now on strict bed rest. Blaine goes, but has been really depressed without Kurt. Walking the halls without his boyfriend by his side has been really hard for Blaine.

Blaine is walking to Lunch when he gets a text message

From: Kurt 3333

Hey sexy, how is school without me?

Blaine smiles at the text and replays

To: Kurt 333333

Boring as ever, I miss you so much.

From: Kurt 3333

I miss you too. Rain misses you he's been kicking like crazy all day.

To: Kurt 3333

That's my boy. Tell him Papa will be home soon.

From: Kurt 3333

He knows. You're going to sing to him before bed tonight right?

To: Kurt 3333

Well Of Course I will. I need my little man to sleep don't I.

From: Kurt 333

I love you so much. I love how we talk like Rain is already here.

To: Kurt33333

I know I love you. I need to eat now. Be home soon.

The school day finally came to an end for Blaine and he drove home to the Hummel's. He opened the door with his key and saw Kurt on the couch.

Blaine says " Hey baby. I missed you." He puts his bag down and comes over to the couch and cuddles close to Kurt with his hand on his belly.

Kurt says " I missed you too. How was school? " Kurt kisses Blaine lightly on the lips.

Blaine says " Not bad. I did all my work. I just missed you a lot. When do we have the next sonogram?"

Kurt says " Friday. Why?"

Blaine says " Just wanted to make sure. I can't wait to hear Rain's heart beat again."

Kurt says " Me too. I hope he looks more like me than Dave."

Then there was a loud knock on the door. Blaine looked at Kurt.

Blaine says " stay here."

He goes to answer the door and Who he sees blows his mind, It was Dave

Blaine says " What do you want Dave?"

Dave says " I want Kurt. I want my baby boy."

Blaine says " How the hell did you find out about my son?"

Dave says " Aimizo told me. And he isn't your soon he's mine."

Blaine says " In a million years. You are never do you hear me? Never going near my son or Kurt. We are going to gain full custody of Rain. What you did to Kurt was totally un acceptable and I won't have yo near him."

Dave says " Fine whatever faggot. Keep him. Let him become a fairy like you."

Before Blaine even knew what he was doing he punched Dave right in the face. He held him by his shirt.

Blaine said " Don't you ever talk about my family like that. You got me." He was so angry right now.

Dave says " I talk about them all I want."

Blaine punched him again. This was the last time anyone ever talked about his family like that.

Dave got up and punched Blaine right in the nose.

Kurt screamed " Blaine!'

Dave quickly ran out.

Kurt carefully got up and went over to Blaine.

Blaine said " I did that for you baby. You teo are so important for me. I would die for you.'

Kurt cupped Blaine's face with his hand and rubbed his thumb over the now black eye.

Kurt says " I love you."

Blaine says "Love you too baby."

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys, I just wanna say thank you for those who are reading my story. It really means a lot to me. I am going through a hard time right now and writing this is like a stress relief for me. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. I do not have a beta reader so there will be grammar mistakes. I can't wait till rain comes into the world. Maybe Blaine will propose? This story is like my baby so please be nice.

Thanks for everything

Lyla


End file.
